


bible black : remixed

by Iiesmith (orphan_account)



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bad!Smut Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaguely, his pseudo-lover's hair resembled Bond's in its ability to look blonde when it caught the light - but other than that the two couldn't be more different in temperament, manner and disposition.</p><p>Not that he cared right now. </p><p>He cared much more for the feeling of body parts sliding together wetly, like they were made of something other than rubbery flesh and maybe instead of a milky fluid, the same colour as his pale thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bible black : remixed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quitesnotty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quitesnotty/gifts).



> a small smut challenge that i redid; omc because i dont ship q with anyone - sorry! hes not too important, don't worry.  
> title is from an infamous eroge game called 'bible black'   
> bingosheet is [here](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdczx1SATz1qeqtfuo1_r1_500.png)

This entire predicament had gone over his head; up and over the brunette locks and right out of the window with it's absurdity and surreality. 

His back was pressed flat against the wall, clammy due to the cold that shot down it from the sound-proof metal coated MI6 walls. The silver sheen to the walls, a suit made of quasi-metal and ceramic made the sounds echo like they were in a submarine deep under the sea; Q could certainly feel the pressure of the ocean around him right now as he squirmed underneath the ministrations of the man above him.

He wasn't even sure who the stranger was, an employee no doubt and probably a dedicated one seeming as he was here after hours but truthfully, he could care less; the man was decent looking enough and willing to appease him - that was all that counted.

His glasses were askew and all but coming off of his face as their tongues battled for dominance - the intensity of their battle was fierce as he ended up yielding to the other. Vaguely, his pseudo-lover's hair resembled Bond's in its ability to look blonde when it caught the light - but other than that the two couldn't be more different in temperament, manner and disposition.

Not that he cared right now. 

He cared much more for the feeling of body parts sliding together wetly, like they were made of something other than rubbery flesh and maybe instead of milky fluid, the same colour as his pale thighs.

He was fixated on the blond-but-not hair that was attached to a head, that was attached to his dick; somehow in the intermission between thought and feeling they had changed position and Q was laying with his torso on his desk and the other's head between his legs.

There was a lazy stroke or two before he was being entered with long and slender yet inexperienced fingers; to hell with foreplay it was.

He wasn't sure what the other was using to lubricate him but it seemed to suffice, adequately slick and welcomingly cool as his partner for the night scissored him with one hand a licked a stripe from base to head of his cock with his head whilst maintaining his pace; he felt every stretch and burn as he groaned seeing the world plummet into darkness momentarily before he got a hold of himself and reigned himself back in. 

With a tilt of the head, long hair (much longer than Bond's he noted)tickled his inner thigh as the other rose, aligning himself like a telescope would align with the stars; precision and care gone into it. He could practically feel the other's cock throbbing in restrained need as he allowed him to push in, hands making their mark on his back. 

He smirked at the thought of it leaving a bruise on the other's back; whoever he may be. 

His subordinate (he guessed this - he needed a better mental name than 'the other' anyhow) revelled in the warmness of his puckered hole as he began fucking in earnest, a primal need kindled in the both of them as the taller man bit his lip and Q groaned maddeningly, pulling on his hair and raking fingers down his back as the other hit his sweet spot with every thrust. 

His entrance was slick with pre-come and he could tell the other was close as his pants became shakier and snappier, indicating the release they both needed. 

It wasn't long before he began seeing white in his vision, clouds of bliss and fireworks of ecstasy as they went as quickly as they came to be replaced by the overflowing dark shuttering of his orgasm and the tell-tale signs of his subordinate's judged by the stunted yell and incoherent moans.

He felt milked of every drop when he saw the amount of come painted on his subordinate's stomach; said colleague was stretching his muscles and for a short while, dropped his head into the gap that connected Q's neck and shoulder and breathing warm air onto Q's cooling body.

It appeared the other person had come just as undone as he during the heat of the moment and he laughed softly at that despite the uncomfortable stickiness that was beginning to become more and more uneasy. He reached down to the mess made between his legs and the equally messy canvas of the man's stomach and brung the off-white matter to the lips of his partner.

Almost questioningly, the other looked at his superior but did as he was gestured to do as he licked it clean. 

"Salty . . . " he said, wrinkling a nose at it but not in disgust thought Q - more like discomfort. A laugh vibrated through Q as he let the other's head drop down once more. 

"I don't even know your name." said a muffled voice, ticklish against his skin.

With an amused smile, he answered not even bothering to turn the other's way as he repeated the name gifted to him at birth.

"My name?" he began as he felt the other's interest pique as he raised his head slightly and he felt the subordinate's eyelashes flutter open and his eyebrow cock upwards.

"Ian Bobert Greggory Hamish Quintillian." he breathed wordlessly, feeling that in that moment they were infinite.

 

_end_


End file.
